Goddess
by BelieveInMagicalStories
Summary: Elsa got a message from the Man in the Moon, telling her that she had to leave Arendelle for a few months. To save her people, Elsa agreed. With the months passing by, Elsa met a rebelious yet charming man that kept her company. With him being around her all the time, Elsa started to fall in love with him by time...Though she didnt know what was coming...
1. Prologue

_**Goddess**_

* * *

_Prologue_

_"Hello, Elsa." a strange voice said coming out of nowhere. Elsa was dreaming, but somehow, it all felt real._

_"Uhm, who are you?" Elsa looked all around, but there was no one there. Until she looked up. There was a full moon._

_"I am Man in the Moon, and I have a very important message for you." the Moon said. Elsa didn't look very convinced._

_"How can I trust you?"_

_"Because I am a Guardian." the Moon spoke again._

_"A Guardian?" _

_"Don't worry, everything will be explained in time. Please let me speak to you." the Moon begged. Elsa sighed. Then she nodded._

_"Pitch Black, the Boogeyman will come and ruin you and your people if you don't leave Arendelle. You must leave your kingdom in two days." the Moon explained._

_"What? I don't seem convinced."_

_"Please Elsa, trust me. I would not be in your dream for no reason. You must leave for a couple of months."_

_"Ok, but what if Pitch Black comes for me?"_

_"The other Guardians will take care of him." the Moon spoke. Elsa nodded._

_"Alright, for some reason, I have the urge to trust you. I will leave in two days." Elsa sighed._

_Suddenly, everything started to fade._

_The dream was over._

_There was no Moon. Just darkness all around..._

_Yet Elsa knew what she had to do._

* * *

_**Hey! TOTAL NEW FIC! ;D I thought that it might be fun, writing two fics at once. ;) So here it is! I know I rushed through the prologue, but I had chapter one done before this, and I wanted to get this prologue and that chapter up as fast as possible. Anyways, can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Jack

** Chapter 1: Jack**

* * *

It was a late afternoon. Elsa stood there, looking through her bedroom window. There were a few gifts lying on her bed, wrapped up elegantly. Elsa sighed.

Winter in Arendelle was beautiful. Snow fell and the park was filled with shining holiday lights. Elsa turned to the gifts that were on her bed. _'Anna...'_ she thought to herself. It was Anna's birthday, and of course, Elsa was invited.

Anna and Elsa didn't live together anymore. Anna lived with Kristoff, her husband, on the other side of Arendelle. Elsa spotted a carridge, parking near the palace gates. She packed up the gifts and rushed downstairs. Before she went out of the building, she told one of her most loyal servants to clean her room and prepare her night gown before she came back. Elsa told the gaurds to close the gates after midnight, as always.

Elsa hopped into the carridge and rode over to Anna's place. The party already started, so that ment that she was late. _'Shit.' _Elsa thought to herself. She rushed over to Anna's door and opened it slightly. The party guests turned to see who came, and when Elsa walked in, there was a long silence.

Until Anna walked in.

"Elsa! I was afraid you wouldn't come!" she said, wrapping her arms around her sister. Elsa gladly accepted her hug.

"I wouldn't be a sister if I missed your party." Elsa let go of Anna and looked at all the guests. Embarrassed, Elsa flushed red, yet her sister stood up for her.

"Now, guys, what'cha staring all at? Jealous of my amazing sister?" she smirked. Anna turned back to Elsa. Her eye caught the bag that the presents were in. "What's in there?" she asked her sister. Elsa looked down at the bag, forgetting that it was there.

"Oh, yes! Anna, could we talk? In private?"

"Of course!" Anna took Elsa's free hand and lead her to her bedroom. Elsa placed the bag and started to sing:

_'Happy Birthday too you, Happy Birthday too you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Anna,_

_Happy Birthday too you.'_

Anna clapped. Her smile was wide and honest, her eyes were filled with hope and warmth. Elsa smiled, bowing for the joke.

"Oh, Elsa! Thank you so much!" she cheered. Elsa gave her a big, tight hug.

"You're very welcome, my dear." Elsa whispered. Anna suddenly let go.

"Now, show me those gifts!"

"Alright, alright, mrs Impacient." Elsa chuckled. She took out five gifts wrapped in ice themed wrapping paper. Anna was thrilled.

"Elsa! This is too much!" yet her eyes were screaming 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'.

Elsa knew Anna well. She knew that she loved gifts, suprises, unlike herself. Anna picked the largest gift first and started to rip off the wrapping paper. Elsa felt a little sad, seeing how all her wrapping skills went to waste.

"Is this...?" Anna's eyes started to shine. She got an dark green dress with little emeralds. "How much did this cost you?!"

"That's none of your concern, Anna. Just enjoy the gift." Elsa smiled.

"Elsa, this is amazing! I'll put it on right after I see the other gifts!" Anna squealed. The next gift was a pair of emerald green shoes, matching the dress. The last gift that she opened, was a book.

"I thought you'd might like to read this. I found it in my library. It seemed very interesting." Elsa said. Anna slowly traced her fingers on the pattern that was on the first page.

"The Story of Jack Frost?" she read the title out loud. Elsa nodded.

"It caught my eye. It's a very nice tale. You'll like it."

"Well, I can't wait to read it." Anna said, placing the book on her nightstand. Before she could clean up the ripped wrapping paper, Kristoff walked in.

"Anna, I was looking all- oh, hey Elsa."

"Hi Kristoff." Elsa hugged his brother-in-law.

"Kristoff, tell the guests that I'll be down in five minutes." Anna said, clearing up all the wrapping paper. "Oh, and Elsa, you can go down too." she added in quickly.

"I'll stay and help you." Elsa started picking up wrapping paper from the floor. When Kristoff left the room, Elsa, turned to Anna. Elsa had a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Elsa?" Anna turned to her sister. Elsa searched for words.

"Anna, I have to leave Arendelle." she announced. Anna dropped the wrapping paper she had in her hands.

"Why?!" Anna shouted.

"N-not for long. Just for a few months." Elsa stuttered.

"But..you can't leave! Don't you remember, you're Queen now!" Anna protested. Elsa shook her head.

"That's why I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"You are the next heir to the throne. You must be 'Queen' until I don't come back." Elsa explained. Anna was shocked.

"I can't leave Kristoff!"

"But he can come with you. There's plenty of rooms, and you can keep the gates open for as long as you want!"

Silence.

Anna sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. When are you leaving?" Anna broke the silence. Elsa didn't want her to ask her that question. A tear dropped from Elsa's cheek.

"Tonight." she said. Anna started to weep. She fell into her sisters arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Elsa! Why do you have to go!" Anna cried.

"Anna, please, don't cry. I'll be back. Just take care of our people." Elsa wriggled out of Annas embrace. "I need to go now. Don't tell the guests though. I'll be back in a few months." I whispered. She nodded. I whiped away her streaming tears and kissed her forehead.

"Should I show you out?" she whimpered.

"No, you don't have too. Just go clean yourself up and put on that dress and those shoes."

"I wish you could see me in the dress now."

"I wish I could too. I need to go now. I'll tell Kristoff you're changing." Elsa gave Anna the last hug and left the room. She rushed downstairs and over to Kristoff.

"Hey Elsa, where's Anna?" he asked.

"Upstairs, changing. I need to go, Anna will explain everything." Elsa hugged his brother-in-law and went out of the house. She stopped a carridge that was passing by her sisters house and demanded to take her home.

* * *

It wasn't long after Elsa got packed. She changed out of her icy dress and into a comfy pair of shaggy jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue sweater. She wore her simple blue convers. She ran out of the palace with her bag stuffed with food and clothing for the next few days.

She was out, free for a couple of months. Elsa ran through the snow, going straight to the Northen Moutain. She didn't hesitate, she knew where she had to stay.

Two days ago, Elsa got a message from the Moon. He told her that if she doesn't leave Arendelle, she and all her people will be injured. The Moon also said that a man named Pitch Black was going to attack her kingdom if she wouldn't leave, so Elsa only had one choice. She had to protect her people.

It took her five hours to get to her destination. She looked straight at the door. The snowflake pattern stayed the same. She didn't hesitate, she just walked in. Elsa threw her bag on the floor and started twirling around the icy ballroom. _'Freedom, again!' _she thought to herself. She forgot all about her mission, the Moon and Arendelle. Elsa ran upstaris, up to the balcony. She started singing a song she hasn't sang in a long while.

_'Let It Go, Let It Go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let It Go, Let It Go!_

_Turn away and slam the door-'_

Suddenly, there was the sound of clapping. Elsa opened her eyes and saw a tall man with white as snow hair, frosty blue eyes, a blue hoodie, wooden staff and brown jeans. Elsa started stepping away from him, but she tripped. He caught her.

"Why'd you stop singing?" he asked

"Who...who are you?" Elsa asked the flying man. He smirked.

"Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa's eyes glittered when she heared his name. A moment later, she started to look...confused.

"The one and only." Jack said, letting go of Elsa's hand.

"But that isn't possible. You don't exist!" she shouted. Jack shook his head.

"Prove it." he dared her. Elsa went up to him and...slapped him. "OW!" Jack squealed.

"Oh, so I guess you are real." she smirked. Jack looked at her. He chuckled a bit, while rubbing his sore cheek.

"Very funny. You might aswell tell me your name."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa introduced herself, smiling with pride.

"Queen? I don't think Queens slap people." Jack teased.

"Well, right now, I'm not Queen."

"So I can call you Elsa?"

"Hmm, let me think about it...No." she laughed. Jack sneered. "What are you doing here, Frost?"

"Just stopped by. What about you?"

"This is my home...for now." Elsa's smile turned into a frown. Jack realized that something was going on, so as the Guardian of Fun, he tried to cheer her up.

"Home, seems like a cold place, for a home." he chuckled, yet no luck.

"I'm tired. Go now, I need to rest." Elsa shooed him off the balcony. "Go, fly away birdie-boy."

"Well, that's a new nickname." Jack smirked, up in air. Elsa didn't look too pleased.

"GO!" she shouted.

"Alright, alright." Jack flew away, waving goodbye, yet Elsa ignored him. "I'll be back tomorrow." Jack whispered to himself, flying away.

And he flew away.

* * *

_**Well, hi! I bet'cha you didn't expect such a long chapter, eh? ;) I hope it wasn't such a bore, or too long. I wanted to make a one shot, but I thought it might be a bit too long. I think this fic won't be too long, few chapters, 10 - 20 maybe. Anyways, I hoped you liked chapter one. Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;***_


End file.
